


The Bodyguard by Cesperanza

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: due South
Genre: Angst and Humor, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Ballet, Closeted, Closets, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Queer Themes, Romance, Sexual Harassment, Slash, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Ray braced one hand on the beer-soaked bar. "What you got over there? Terrorists? Killers? Mad bomber?""Olga," Fraser said inexplicably.





	The Bodyguard by Cesperanza

**Author's Note:**

> My deep apologies to the Russian people!" Seconded on the fact that I don't speak Russian so my pronunciation is apt to be horrid...I apologize. Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [The Bodyguard by Cesperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241735)  
**Length** : 02:13:11  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup4/The%20Bodyguard.m4b)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
